Bella får någon att leva för
by Sickling
Summary: Bella får någon att leva för...


Bella får någon att leva för

Inne i cafeterian var det en glad och livlig stämning. Salen var stor och upplyst med ljusgula väggar, förutom en av de längre väggarna som var täckt med stora helväggs-fönster och visade upp en asfalterad gård. Gården var nästan tom, förutom ett par träbänkar med tillhörande bord och vid gårdens slut började den fylliga, oändliga djupgröna skogen som efterliknar en mystisk fantasiskog från sagoböckerna man läst som barn.

Jessica visade mig till ett runt bord som stod ungefär i mitten av salen. Vid bordet satt två andra tjejer och Jessica presenterade dem som Angela och Lauren. Angela kände jag igen, jag lade märke till henne på morgonen vid parkeringen.

- Hej... sa Angela och kollade mig sådär djupt in i ögonen. Hennes ögon var stora och ljusbruna, blicken utstrålade värme och omtanke blandat med osäkerhet och blyghet. Vi kollade på varandra i vad som känns som en evighet men som antagligen inte alls var så länge. Sedan slog hon snabbt ner blicken och hennes ansikte skiftade till rött av rodnad. Jag kände att mitt ansikte blev varmt, och från många tidigare erfarenheter visste jag att mitt ansikte var lika rött som hennes.

Jessica, som inte hade märkt av situationen fortsatte att prata på om ämnet även fast ingen av oss visade något tecken på att ha lyssnat.

- Bella! Lyssnar du ens? Den där läskiga killen från biologin spanar in dig, vi går och snackar med honom! Ropade hon i mitt öra. Men jag ville varken lyssna eller gå, jag ville stanna och bli ännu mer fast i Angelas djupa blick.

Lunchen gick fort över och eftermiddagen lika fort den. Väl hemma tog jag fram Shakespeares Hamlet som vi hade fått i läxa att läsa. Eftersom att jag hade börjat i skolan mitten av terminen hade klassen redan börjat med uppgiften när jag kom, så jag låg lite efter. Men när jag började läsa så kunde jag inte sluta tänka på vad som hänt på lunchen mellan Angela och mig. Varför reagerade jag så? Jag är inte den socialaste personen men jag har aldrig någonsin blivit blyg med en tjej förut. Det har kanske hänt tidigare att jag har blivit det bland killar som jag tyckt var snygga och som charmat mig, men aldrig med en tjej... Hade aldrig varit intresserad av en tjej på det viset förut. Det var någonting med Angela som jag aldrig känt tidigare. Hon har ett sätt att vara som jag inte kan vara utan. Jag skulle kunna ligga nära henne för alltid bara för att känna hennes doft och titta henne djupt i hennes stora, ljusbruna ögon. Jag undrade vad Charlie skulle säga, han har så länge jag kan minnas sagt att det är onaturligt och äckligt att vara homo- eller bisexuell, men var jag det?

Dagarna flöt fort framåt utan några större händelser. Angela och jag delade blickar då vi åt lunch tillsammans och då och då sa vi någonting till varandra, för blyga för att våga ta första steget. Ett flertal killar från skolan hängde efter mig som flugor, speciellt den läskiga killen från biologin. Edward hette han visst, fick jag höra av Jessica. Killarna som hände efter mig frågade vad jag tyckte om Forks, vilka intressen jag hade, och om jag ville hitta på någonting med dem. Visst, det var roligt att få massa uppmärksamhet, men den enda person jag ville ha var någon som var omöjlig att vara tillsammans med, i alla fall öppet. Varje gång jag såg in i Angelas vackra ögon, kände hennes doft, hörde hennes blyga och sjungande skratt och lyssnade på hennes glada och försiktiga röst som för var gång blev säkrare och säkrare uppstod det en konstig känsla som för mig var helt ny. Det var som att tusen fjärilar flög i mig, samtidigt som jag kände mig nervös och var i världens lyckorus. Jag kunde inte äta när hon var i närheten och jag kunde inte sova om nätterna. Allt jag tänkte på var att få vara henne nära, kyssa hennes svagt rosa läppar och hålla om henne, länge. En kille vid namn Mike bjöd med mig, Jessica, Angela och några fler till La Push till helgen, vilket är en strand i ett naturreservat några kilometer bort från centrala Forks. Ville egentligen inte med dit då det troligen skulle vara kallt och blött, men Angela skulle med vilket var ett utmärkt tillfälle att få vara nära henne.

Vädret var för en gångs skull inte hemskt utan solen sken för första gången på några veckor, men det blåste starkt från det öppna havet. Det var fortfarande inte som i Phoenix där en solig dag hade betytt att vi bara hade behövt ha shorts och linne, men ändå! Här behövdes det fortfarande långbyxor och för säkerhets skull en regnjacka och en långärmad tröja i väskan. När jag stod över väskan för att lägga ner regnjackan kände jag plötsligt någon försiktigt lägga sin hand på min axel. När jag vände mig om stod Angela där. Hon log och hennes långa hår glittrade i solskenet och flög runt ansiktet tack vare den starka blåsten. Hon var slående vacker.

- Kom, vi tar en promenad, sa hon och sträckte sin hand mot mig för att hjälpa mig upp.

Vi gick bredvid varandra i tystnad uppåt från stranden mot den djupa, mossgröna skogen som växer runt omkring den steniga stranden. När vi väl har nått skogen tog jag hennes hand i min och till min lycka protesterade hon inte. Den var kall och mjuk men känslan var underbar. Efter ett flertal meter stannade vi. Runt omkring oss stod skyhöga fylliga träd, deras grenar var överfulla med klargröna skimmrande löv vilket gjorde att solstrålarna hade svårt att ta sig förbi ner till marken för att lysa på oss. Därför såg det ut som skymning där vi stod i halvmörkret. Hon flätade sina fingrar i mina och vi stod några sekunder och bara tittade in varandras i ögon.

Sedan sa Angela, - Jag har aldrig träffat någon som du. Varje gång jag ser dig hoppar mitt hjärta ur rytm och jag slutar andas... Vi stod tysta för en kort stund och på håll hörde vi skratten och praten långt bort från de andra på stranden.

Angela tog åter sats - Du är den vackraste människa jag sett. Jag har inte kunnat tänka på annat än dig på flera veckor! Vi fortsatte att titta varandra djupt i ögonen tills jag bröt av kontakten och blygsamt tittade ner på våra händer. Skulle jag våga säga vad jag kände för henne? Till slut tog jag mod och sa - Jag känner som du... Du är den enda anledningen till att jag är här idag och anledningen till att jag orkar vakna varje morgon för att gå till skolan. Att få sitta vid ditt bord på lunchen och se ditt vackra leende är det bästa jag vet!

Ännu en stund stod vi tysta och kollade på varandra tills spänningen mellan oss blev för stark för att stå emot och sakta vågade vi närma oss varandra ytterligare. Nu var hennes fina ansikte äntligen bara några centimeter ifrån mitt. Hennes andning var djup och lugn och hon blundade. Till skillnad från mig var Angela avslappnad, inte alls som jag trodde hon skulle vara i en situation som denna. Hennes läppar var inbjudande och till sist möttes våra läppar. När vi kysste varandra försvann skratten från vännerna, oron över vad Charlie skulle tycka, vad skolkompisarna skulle komma att säga, bitterheten mot att vara i Forks, livets alla orättvisor var som bortblåsta! Även nervositeten som nyss var nästintill outhärdlig var borta. Alla problem tycktes vara borta, och allt som fanns var jag och Angela. Angela är mitt allt nu, och jag kommer aldrig att släppa henne, aldrig någonsin ska hon bli någon annans.


End file.
